


you are in love

by isthepartyover



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover





	you are in love

Davey Jacobs had no idea when he started to fall for his best friend.

But somehow, it had happened, and there he was, sitting at a table in the club the others had dragged him to, watching Jack dance along to the loud, awful music they were playing and wishing that he was one of the girls Jack was dancing with.

God, he needed another drink.

Or did he? After all, he had drank three beers and whatever that horrible tasting liquid Race had forced him to take a shot of was already. And he did feel really buzzed. Maybe he should stop and sober up a bit, especially because he had no idea what the others were planning to do for the rest of the night, maybe they wanted to go to Jacobi’s for some karaoke or something…

Davey sighed and put his head on the table. Maybe he should just go home.

There’s a loud noise by his head and Davey looks up to see Race with a sly smile, hand still on the full shot glass he had set down.

“You look like you could use a drink.” He said, taking his hand off the glass. “Here. Nothin’ bad I swear.”

Davey looked between the two warily before shrugging and downing the drink.

The next thing he knows is that it was morning, he definitely was not in his bed, he was only in his boxers, and that there was someone else in bed with him.

Davey slowly opened his eyes, only to see that his bedmate was Jack.

He was going to murder Race.

That is, if he didn’t die of shame and embarrassment himself.

Quickly and quietly, Davey got out of bed and started to get dressed, collecting his clothes from where they were scattered around Jack’s room.

There was a soft noise from the bed, and Davey looked over to see Jack opening his eyes, blinking and looking around the room slowly before he saw Davey, who was frozen in place, half-dressed.

He then shot up in bed, swallowed, and then said, quietly, “You-you’re my best friend, you know that, right?”

Davey nodded, trying to make the urge to cry go away as he quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes. “I-I’m going to go.”

“Wait-”

Davey didn’t listen to Jack’s plea, focusing all of his energy to getting the hell out of there and back home to his tiny, familiar apartment, where he could curl up in bed and die of shame.

But before Davey reached the front door of Jack’s apartment building, he was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm and tugging him back.

“Dave. Dave, please, we- please come back up and talk with me? Please?” Jack sounded so scared and desperate, and Davey had to will himself not to let the tears fall.

“I can’t.” His reply is quiet, half-hearted in a way because while he knows that talking about it would be best, he can’t bring himself to actually do it, afraid of what else might come out of that talk.

“Why not?” Jack asked, pulling gently on Davey’s arm. “Please, Dave, you’re my best friend and I-I really don’t want to lose you.”

Davey closed his eyes and breathed, trying to will himself not to say the real reason why he needed to leave and never talk about this.

But then Jack tugged on his arm again and said, “Dave?” in that same quiet, almost fearful voice, and the dam broke.

“I love you.” Davey breathed. “I love you so much, and I don’t want to lose you either and that’s why I never told you before because I had no idea what you might say, but then last night happened and- and I knew if we talked about it all this would come spilling out and that’s why I was trying to run away but now you know and- and please don’t hate me.”

Jack blinked and opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it after a moment, speechless.

A long moment passed, and Davey tugged his hand away from Jack’s. “I’m just going to-I’m going to go now.”

Jack shook his head frantically, taking Davey’s hand again. “I-no, no, you can’t leave. I-I love-I love you too, Davey, I need you to not go because nothing happened and I love you and you love me and holy shit I need to kiss you right now and-and nothing happened! Oh my god, that’s what I was going to tell you nothing happened last night except for kissing. LIke a hell of a lot of kissing, and-and one of us stopped it from going further? Point is, I want to-Davey, do you want to-do you want to go out with me?”

As Jack babbled, Davey suddenly remembered something from the night before.

_He and Jack were kissing, and kissing, and everything felt so good and then Jack had pulled away, hovering over Davey looking dazed and oh so attractive (he was also half-dressed, and Davey couldn’t remember when that had happened)._

_“I-Dave.” Jack breathed. “We should-we need to stop this before-before something happens that we regret.”_

_“But this feels so right and we both like each other and I never thought that this would happen-”  Davey had started to argue, and Jack shook his head and interrupted._

_“We’re both drunk, Davey, we might not even remember-”_

_Davey made a face, and Jack had laughed, pressing a short kiss to his lips._

_“Can I stay here for the night, at least?” Davey had asked. Jack smiled at him and fell down next to him on the mattress._

_“Only if you don’t mind me cuddling the hell outta you.” Jack hummed. Davey had laughed and nodded, letting Jack sprawl out and cling to him happily._

Davey let out a shaky breath, snapping back to the present, where Jack was staring at him, that nervous, scared expression still on his face.

“I-yes.” Davey said, breathlessly, grinning. “I would-I would love that, Jack, you have no idea.”

Jack looked shocked for a moment, but soon grinned as well. “Fantastic.”


End file.
